Increasing number of today's users carry at least one portable electronic device that is equipped with a diverse set of functions. These devices can communicate with each other, reach the Internet, perform different tasks, or access various services through networks. These portable electronic devices have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment.